yoursolarsystemfandomcom-20200213-history
KM-56 b
This planet it the Tripe's home. They were once united, and broke into two nations, eventually breaking to 4. Nations Tripe Union The Tripe Union was formed on solar date 20.7. It launched probes into space with an unkown space program, starting on the solar date 35.6. The citizens of The Union lived happy together until a fraction wanted to change their Ways. They had an emmense battle about the Ways until it broke up into two nations. The Union broke into two on 50.1 after a long civil war on rights. The Union, allied with NoP, helped defend from Kryllm, sending Kryllm to attack them. Also on 51.5, Roakin broke from the Union. Orange Federated States (Non-existent) The OFS were formed on solar date 35.4. Their government and their citizens think much differently than the Union, and think all life but them are unworthy. This hatred of beings other than themselves started out when they as an union found life, but didn't wan't it, and now they think only their nation should survive. On solar date 49.9 they waged war on the Star Nation. This nation bombed the Union and Nation of Peace on 50.1, waging a World War, starting the First World War... That day, Hurricane Selester took down a fleet going in for attack, crossing over the "Wide" Ocean. On 51.5 the OFS falls to a pandemic of Epihiphil Flu, a not-so-flu virus that they ran out of vaccine for. Neighboring states refused to give the materials needed for the vaccine. Star Nation The Star Nation was formed on solar date 35.9, when people didn't think differently, and they thought they should make friend with all life. But, rather than going to the Tripe Union, they want their own space nation, and formed the Star Nation. When they broke, the OFS didn't react, which is very unnormal for them. They formed a Hurricane Center for Tracking (HCT) and created a name list on 50.1. See this article for the hurricanes. On 50.1 the Star Nation's Space Agency, named the planet, Korris, and thier star, Maristil. The HCT started to observe the hurricanes, but so far have not made predictions, as they are learning how weather works. On 51.5, they started issuing predictions on Tropical Storm Ahnroykha with their basic knowledge. Star nation's probe destined for Ixra, it's sytem failed on 51.5, just as it was arriving in the system. Horror falls out to every citizen of Star Nation. Nation of Peace The Peace Nation was formed on solar date 35.9, when they split from the OFS. They changed their Ways to never hurt a being. They do not attack any other nation. They tried to break free from the Federated States on 35.6 but didn't succeed until 35.9. On 51.5 thier capital city was lost from seige by Kryllm. Kryllm The Nation of Kryllm was formed on solar date 49.9 when the Orange Federated States waged war on the Star Nation. They receded from the Orange Federated States as they didn't want to wage war yet. On solar date 49.7 they warred against the Orange Federated States for independence. They attacked the Nation of Peace and took down their capital city on 51.5, making one third of the country surrender. They later sent troops the defeat the Tripe Union. The Bombings of Didrkom happened also on 51.5, when the Nation of Peace sent an undercover person to blow up three specific buildings in the populous city of Didrkom. Bihijir Formed on 50.1, Bihijir was formed from a civil war in the Union, that started on 43.0 fighting for rights of citizens. They split later to form Kilik. Kilik The Kilik formed on 51.0 (Christmas Day (our time)), when they broke from Bihijir. Roakin Roakin formed on 51.5 when they believed citizens should have more rights. They established a minor facility to start Solar energy. Wars 35.4-35.4 - Independence War I (Orange Federated States > Union) 35.6-35.9 - Independence War II (Nation of Peace > Orange Federated States) 43.0-50.1 - (Union Civil War) Independence War III (Bihijir > Union) 49.7-49.9 - Independence War IV (Kryllm > Orange Federated States) 50.1-??.? - World War I (OFS attacked Union and Star Nation)(Kryllm attacks Nation of Peace) Key: > - Independence, they got it. < - Independence, they didn't get it. ↨ - Attacked, won ◘ - Attacked, lost Maps Category:Planets Category:Planets with civilizations Category:Planets with life